The Emerald Warrior
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The Emerald Warrior's kingdom was taken over by Roodaka, so she seeks help from the Justice Rangers. Will they help her reclaimed her Kingdom or fail.
1. Chapter 1

**Before I start I would like introduce my OC the Emerald Warrior. But to answer your question she's a girl and this my story to introduce her. I don't own any character except the Emerald Warrior, she was inspired by the Scarlett and Cobalt warriors.**

In the Kingdom Elm Reef a tropical island in the Royal fantasy universe, where a queen ruled and her daughter will take the throne. But one night they were approached by a enemy. The Queen was putting on a warrior outfit which was a emerald green skintight outfit. Her daughter was wearing a tan loincloth as a bra and a loincloth skirt. She had long dirty blonde hair that went down to her waist and emerald green eyes.

The enemy was a bionicle Titan that was black and silver, a ponytail like style for a piece. She has claw hands and a catcher claw. She had red eyes and had a smirk on her face. "Queen Olana! I Roodaka challenges you for the throne of Elm Reef! Come out and face me like the warrior you are!" Roodaka shouted.

"Mother I think this is a bad idea she's huge and has claw hands." said the daughter.

"Emerald, I know you are concern about me but he challenged me for the throne. We must obey the ancient ways of our people." said the Queen. "It has been like this for many years."

"But mother!" Emerald protested.

"Emerald we will discuss this later!" said Queen Olana and walks towards the titan.

"I think you have chosen wisely to face me off." said Roodaka swinging her weapon downwards but Queen Olana dodges it and roundhouse kicks Roodaka's face.

"It was a big mistake for you to come and face me." said Queen Olana.

Roodaka runs towards Queen Olana but the Queen punches Roodaka in the face and rolls on the ground. "Funny thing about me I never give up until I win. So I fight dirty." said Roodaka.

Meanwhile Cyclonus and Tidal Wave are watching the fight from the forest. Cyclonus snickers and uses a sonic type weapon on the Queen. Queen Olana was hearing the sonic attack and covers her eyes. "What the hell?" Emerald whispered.

Roodaka smirks evily and walks up to Queen Olana. "What's wrong Queen Olana? I'm all ears." said Roodaka. Then started beating Queen Olana to a pulp and the Queen did nothing but covered her ears from the high pitch hearing.

After 3 minutes of beating beaten up, Roodaka stabs Queen Olana with her catch claw and she falls to the ground and dies. "Your Queen is dead! I am your new Queen, bow before me!" Roodaka shouted.

The citizens of Elm Reef were strucked by fear so they have no choice but to bow down, except for one Emerald. "You should be bowing down to me." said Roodka. Emerald glares at Roodaka and walks away from the new Queen.

* * *

><p>Emerald enters her room and sees a emerald green skintight outfit, belt, mask, boots and fingerless gloves all the same colour. "I have to save my Kingdom, but I need some help." said Emerald. She puts the skintight outfit, boots, gloves, belt on and finally the mask on. She jumps out the window and heads straight to a boat that was leaving the island.<p>

Then Cyclonus in helicopter mode sees Emerald's boat and open fire in the boat and it was blown to pieces. "Rest in peace, Princess!" Cyclonus exclaimed and laughed and flew back to the island.

But Emerald was hidding behind a rock in the water, in her mermaid form. Her mermaid form was a light green tank top with green seashells, a green starfish in the middle, along with a emerald green tail. She was hiding behind a rock and sees that the coast is clear. "Don't worry mother I will avenge your death." said Emerald, then she dove in the water and swam away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Roodaka is in a mine surrounded by green crystals and the Visorak were mining the crystals along with the miners. Then Cyclonus and Tidal Wave enter the mines, and the Visorak Queen smiled. "She's dead?" Roodaka asked.<p>

"Yep, blew her to bits." said Cyclonus.

"Perfect. Everything is going according to plan." said Roodaka. "With these crystals we can use them for war and use them to conquer the multiverse plus sell them to the highest bidder."

"But we have used these crystals for magic and weapons, but we cannot sell them." said a Miner. Then Roodaka uses her Rhotuka launcher and kills the miner.

"Anyone else objects my ideas?" Roodaka asked and then it was dead silence. "Good. Now get back to work!" The miners and Visoraks get back to work on mining the crystals.

"What if heroes show up?" Tidal Wave asked.

"Kill them or take them prisoner." said Roodaka walking towards the mine and looks at her new island. "An island for me to rule."

**Me: Well that's the first chapter.**

**Emerald: Not bad.**

**Me: Thanks Emerald.**

**Emerald: So what's gonna happen to me next?**

**Me: You're meet up with some heroes and try to take your island back.**

**Emerald: Who are they?**

**Me: I'm not telling you.**

**Emerald: Ok fine.m**

**Me: Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mordecai: So anyway we still don't who the Arkham Knight is?**

**Rigby: Ugh! He's a giant mystery!**

**Mordecai: True that.**

**Me: It's not the Joker., I checked.**

**Mordecai: we can rule him out.**

**Me: Yeah, his body is no where to be found. Plus there is that fan theory where the Joker is still alive.**

**Mordecai: Prove it!**

**Rigby: Yeah and show your work.**

**Me: Ok.**

**(While prove my theory, you enjoy the new chapter of the Emerald Warrior)**

It's a dark night in Enchancia, Tahu and Takanuva are on patrol at the docks, they are stationed in a white van. "Anything?" Tahu asked.

"Nothing but that ship just came in the port. That's the only thing that showed up!" said Takanuva.

"Takanuva, being hero isn't about fighting. It's about protecting those who can't protect themselves and spread hope across the multiverse." Tahu explained.

"I know Tahu." said Takanuva.

Then they see a figure exiting the cargo ship, they exit the van and confront the figure. The figure is Emerald, she has boarded a cargo ship after getting tired. "Freeze!" Tahu shouted.

Emerald looks at the two Toa and throws green energy darts at them, Tahu uses a shield and protects himself and Takanuva. "I'm guessing that's a hell no." said Takanuva. "Let me try."

Takanuva charges at Emerald, but she dodges every uncl that the Toa of light threw at her. Then Emerald formed a hammer made out of ice and smacks Takanuva in the face. Tahu takes his flame sword out and melts the ice hammer.

"Surrender!" Tahu shouted. Emerald glares at the Toa and uses a smoke bomb to escape, it was green smoke and Tahu coughed and when the smoke clears up she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Takanuva asked.

"No idea. But I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of her." said Tahu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the castle Sofia was getting ready for bed, she exits the cloest and sees that a shadow is casting over her. Sofia turns around and sees the Emerald Warrior, Emerald covers the little's girl mouth so she won't scream. "Listen to me and listen carefully." said Emerald. "I'm not here to hurt you."<p>

Sofia nodded and then Emerald takes her hand off Sofia. "Who are you?" Sofia asked.

"I am the Emerald Warrior. I noticed that you have joined the Justice Rangers and I seek their help." said Emerald.

"Why do you need their help?" Sofia asked.

Emerald sighs and looks at Sofia. "My kingdom; Elm Reef has been taken over by a evil Queen named Roodaka." said Emerald. "Worst of all, she now has control of Magtium."

"Magtium?" Sofia asked.

"A power source of my kingdom. I fill you in on the details later." said Emerald and placed a rag on Sofia's mouth and she started to get sleepy and passes out.

The next morning Sofia wakes up in her bed. "Was it all a dream?" Sofia asked.

* * *

><p>Back in Bara Magna Takanuva was sitting on a rock thinking about the Emerald Warrior attacking him and Tahu last night. "Who was that girl?" Takanuva asked.<p>

"Hey Takanuva! I heard that you got beaten by a girl!" Slug laughed.

"Shut up!" Takanuva barked at the Dinobot.

"That's not gonna solve all your problems!" Slug replied and walks away.

"I don't know who that girl is? But I have a feeling that I will see her again." said Takanuva. Then his communicator starts beeping and runs to the control room.

* * *

><p>In the control room the Toa Nuva and Dinobots are there and finally Takanuva arrives. "About time you showed up." said Kopaka.<p>

"Yeah yeah. So what's the problem?" Takanuva asked.

"The Visorak are attacking Enchancia." said Tahu.

"I thought they were destroyed?" Gali asked.

"So did I back they're back." said Tahu. "We have to stop them and find out who are they working for?"

"Sounds easy." said Grimlock.

"Only keep one alive!" Tahu replied. Then after that they went through the universal bridge and went to go save Enchancia.

**Me: So bottom line. The cure was in Batman's right hand after the explosion. So there for the Joker is still alive and they buried Clayface. But Clayface split into two and one was defeated and the other one must of been posing as the Joker.**

**(Mordecai and Rigby were speechless)**

**Mordecai: That's impressive.**

**Me: me and a buddy of mine think the same thing about this.**

**Rigby: Still, we still don't know.**

**Me: Whatever! I'm going to Metropoils and Gotham City for a few days. You guys are in charge of posting Ultima Gems.**

**Mordecai: sure thing boss!**

**Me: Good you readers please revel and stay frosty.**


End file.
